


Shadow and Light

by Freecure



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, reaperlucio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freecure/pseuds/Freecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow and Light

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for luciper face-sitting so I tried my best to like... do that.

Shadows are welcome in Lúcio’s room.

The ones that dance and move, jumping from corner to corner, object to object, trying to remain hidden. He’s unbothered by the hairs on the back of his neck standing up, the unease creeping down his spine, the feeling that he’s being watched. He’s gotten used to it, and has come to appreciate the tell-tale signs of another presence.

The night is dark and clear, a crescent moon shining just enough light to illuminate Lúcio’s bed and the bookshelf right beside it. The window’s open, inviting, and the curtains flow and move with each pass of the wind.

With one particular breeze, it carries more than just the smell of the sea and the humid air of Gibraltar. A shadow swirls into the room, as dark as the night itself. It hovers above the floor, flows around Lúcio’s room, across the bed, until it comes to stop right before Lúcio’s feet. It coalesces into a new form, something touchable and familiar and as close to human as he can be.

 _Gabriel_.

Gloved, clawed hands are cupping Lúcio’s cheeks before he has a chance to utter a greeting. “ _Lúcio_ ,” Gabriel says, and the deep timbre of his voice makes him shiver and shake. Anticipation. Longing. Want. _Need_.

Lúcio lifts his hands and places them on Gabriel’s wrists, gripping them tightly. “Gabe…”

A laugh fills the space between them, gravelly and quiet. “Did you miss me?” he asks.

Lúcio wants to laugh now, but settles for licking his lips. His eyes are already clouded over, dazed and hazy. " _Yes_ ,” he answers breathlessly, eyes half-lidded, nails digging into Gabriel’s skin.

“Good,” Gabriel says, triumphant, confident, just as eager as Lúcio is. He takes his hands away from Lúcio’s face, stands up straight, starts to remove his gloves. “Go close the window. Then get on the bed.”

Lúcio grins and goes to do just that.

As soon as he closes the window, the curtains still, the room goes quiet, and the air is warm and electric. Red eyes watch his every movement and Lúcio thrives on the attention. He sits on the bed, catches Gabriel’s eye as he starts to remove his shirt.

“Did I tell you to do that?” Gabriel asks, stepping toward the bed. His mask, jacket, shoulder pads, boots and other armor are discarded on the floor. Only his shirt and pants are left. Lúcio’s breath hitches as he catches sight of Gabriel’s muscular thighs.

It takes a moment for him to regain himself. “No…” Lúcio says slowly, sitting back a little on the bed, using his hands for support. “Figured I’d give you a head start.”

“Oh?” Gabriel says, placing his knee on the bed, slowly making his way closer to Lúcio. His red eyes are unwavering, focusing intently on deep brown ones. “Are you that eager?”

“Yeah,” Lúcio replies, heart pounding in his ears. “Is that not obvious?”

Gabriel laughs, coming to sit in front of Lúcio now. “I thought you’d show a bit of self-control.”

Lúcio inhales sharply as a scarred hand touches his cheek. Gabriel’s intense gaze has his stomach in knots, his face unbearably hot, sweat gathering on his forehead and neck. “It’s difficult to control myself around you,” he admits.

The words seem to please Gabriel, a smile on his lips. He draws closer, their faces an inch apart. “That doesn’t surprise me,” he says, his tone cocky and smug and Lúcio can’t even bring himself to get angry or put Gabriel in his place. He closes the small distance between them and presses their lips together.

It stays sweet and chaste for a _second_ before Lúcio is running his tongue along Gabriel's bottom lip, hungrily exploring his mouth as soon as Gabriel opens it. His fingers move into dark brown curls, tangling themselves in the smooth strands of Gabriel’s hair.

Gabriel’s hands don’t stay on Lúcio’s face for long. He moves them down to his neck, to his shoulders, and then to the low ponytail that Lúcio tied his dreads back in. With a quick and sudden motion, Gabriel pulls away the tie that holds them and Lúcio’s dreads fall free, spreading along his back and shoulders.

One of Gabriel’s hands moves down to Lúcio’s waist while the other returns to his neck. He starts to ease Lúcio onto the bed, lying on top of him, one leg between both of Lúcio’s.

They pull away to breathe, Lúcio’s lips already swollen and bruised from all of Gabriel’s aggressive biting and sucking. He pulls on Gabriel’s hair, wanting to taste more of him, hopelessly addicted, but Gabriel denies him. He moves to Lúcio’s neck instead, placing hot, wet kisses against his skin. It’s not what Lúcio wants exactly, not what he’s craving, but he’ll take it.

A calloused hand rubs at his side, fingers brushing against warm, smooth skin. Gabriel moves his hand higher, his thumb rubbing against Lúcio’s nipple.

Lúcio inhales sharply, fingers tightening in Gabriel’s hair. His breathing is shaky, labored, and Gabriel _still_ has his clothes on. “Gabe…” Lúcio whispers, eyes barely open.

“ _Cariño_ ,” Gabriel whispers against his neck. His voice is deep and quiet but coated with intimacy and care, something that makes Lúcio shudder from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He forgets for a moment what he was going to ask, what he was going to beg for. He’s so taken aback by that pet name, by what it means and how it sounds on Gabriel’s tongue.

“I—” Lúcio moans, clenching his eyes shut as Gabriel bites at the skin of his neck while simultaneously ghosting a finger over his left nipple. “I—clothes. T-take your clothes off.”

Gabriel hums, places a kiss on Lúcio’s jaw, another on his chin. “Are you that eager to touch me, _sol?_ I can’t take my time with you?”

Lúcio whines, arches his back, unintentionally brushes his half-hard cock against Gabriel’s thigh. He quickly bites his lip to keep from crying out. “If you d-don’t—” Lúcio opens his eyes and manages a glare, turning his head slightly to look directly into captivating red eyes. “If you don’t take ‘em off, _I_ will.”

Gabriel holds his gaze, matching it, _testing_ it. They stare at each other, waiting for the other to back down, to relent.

Lúcio gets tired of the staring contest and decides to let his actions speak for him. He untangles his hands from Gabriel’s hair and places them on his shoulders. He lifts a leg, presses it against Gabriel’s right hip, and  _pushes_.

A flash of surprise crosses Gabriel’s face before he finds himself on his back. He stares up at Lúcio as he straddles his waist and then smirks. “So impatient,” Gabriel says.

Lúcio rolls his hips, rubbing his clothed erection against Gabriel’s. That immediately wipes the smug smirk off his face. “Can you blame me? I haven’t seen you in a month.” His hands start pushing up Gabriel’s shirt, bunching it up and pushing it until Gabriel pulls it off the rest of the way and tosses it to the side.

Gabriel settles his hands on Lúcio’s hips, slowly easing his pants down. Lúcio quickly pulls them down himself, throwing them somewhere on the floor. “I know. I thought you’d want something slow.” Gabriel says.

The thought touches Lúcio, makes him pause in pulling at the waistband of Gabriel’s pants. Gabriel isn’t wrong; Lúcio usually likes to be slowly pleasured, sweet kisses and whispered words and gentle touches. But after a month of no touches, no soothing pet names, no _Gabriel_ , Lúcio can’t help but to want something fast. Something to sate him, get him off quickly and clear the lustful haze from his mind.

“After,” is all Lúcio says, vague and unclear. Gabriel doesn’t question him, just lifts his hips as Lúcio pulls down his pants and drops them on the floor.

Gabriel’s cock is hard and tilting slightly to the right. A bead of precum leaks out of his slit, and Lúcio licks his lips unconsciously. It’s been too long since he’s seen it, touched it, licked it. He finds himself wanting to do everything at once, feelings and options overwhelming him.

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel asks, his words snapping Lúcio out of his daze. “Get cold feet?”

Lúcio is insulted that Gabriel would even _think_ that. He reaches out with a hand and grips Gabriel’s cock at the base, starting to stroke slowly. Lúcio grins when he hears Gabriel’s breath hitch. “No, _tesouro_ , just thinkin’ about all the things I want to do to you,” Lúcio says, voice lowering. He leans downward, places a kiss on the head of Gabriel’s dick. “I could suck you off or finger you or—” Lúcio stops abruptly, an idea coming to mind.

“Or?” Gabriel asks, sitting up on his elbows to look down at Lúcio. He starts jerking his hips when Lúcio stops stroking him, annoyed and frustrated at the lack of stimulation.

Lúcio flicks his tongue out against Gabriel’s cock, cleans the slit of precum before continuing. “I could do somethin’ new.”

Gabriel tilts his head slightly, curious. Lúcio just grins, makes his way up Gabriel’s body, placing kisses on dark skin and flicking his tongue against his right nipple. He places his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders, fingers kneading at the skin. Their cocks rub together, hard, wet, and throbbing and Lúcio moans as their foreheads touch.

Red eyes stare up into tender brown and Lúcio moves a hand to feel at Gabriel’s moustache and facial hair. “Sit on my face,” Lúcio says, voice a quiet whisper.

Gabriel is, quite clearly, shocked. He blinks, narrows his eyes, tightens his grip on Lúcio’s hips. “You want that?”

“Yeah,” Lúcio replies, placing a kiss on Gabriel’s nose, his cheek, his lips. “I know you like it when I play with your ass.”

Gabriel snorts and chuckles, lifting his head to connect their lips. It’s sweeter than before, less intense and more caring and delicate. Lúcio changes that by rolling his hips again, cocks grinding against each other. Their moans mingle together, Lúcio moving away before Gabriel can reinitiate.

Lúcio places a quick bite on Gabriel’s neck before he slides off of him, lying by his right side. His dreads splay out on the pillow his head is resting on and he winks at Gabriel. “C’mere,” he says with a quick jerk of his head.

Gabriel doesn’t need to be told twice. He shifts onto his right side, trails kisses along Lúcio’s chest and collarbone and continues upward. He places his hands on the headboard, his thighs on either side of Lúcio’s head, and slowly lowers himself onto Lúcio’s eagerly awaiting face.

Immediately, Gabriel groans, throws his head back, _breathes_ because Lúcio wastes no time in getting to work. His lifts his hands and grips at Gabriel's thick thighs, nails digging into the skin. His tongue is lapping at Gabriel’s hole, licking, tasting, _greedy_ for more.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gabriel pants, his hands tightening on the headboard as he grinds against Lúcio’s hot, wet mouth. Moves against that skillful, amazing tongue. Lúcio moans as well and prods at Gabriel’s hole like his life depends on it. He licks the strip of skin from the back of his balls to his asshole, coating it in his saliva, making it his own.

Gabriel’s a moaning mess already and Lúcio hasn’t done that much. The thought makes Lúcio’s cock throb in need. He wants to touch it, stroke himself as he continues driving Gabriel crazy, but there is no way in hell he’s letting go of his thighs. They flex and spasm under his fingers, Gabriel jerking and grunting as Lúcio’s tongue fills him.

“So good, _cariño_ …” Gabriel pants, words just barely audible over the sounds of Lúcio’s tongue and lips.

Lúcio’s grip becomes slick with sweat and he hums with pride, thrusting his hips up into the air. He decides he can let _one_ hand stay on Gabriel’s thigh while his other moves to aid his tongue in stretching Gabriel out. The reaction is immediate, Gabriel grinding down erratically, brown curls bouncing on his head.

Lúcio’s cock throbs, precum dripping down the length of it. He ignores it as best he can and adds another finger to join the first, nearly cums himself when Gabriel lets out a loud, sensual moan of pleasure. He starts muttering Spanish, fast jumbled words that Lúcio can’t quite make out. He hears his pet name and sweet words like _amor_ and _corazón_. It makes Lúcio’s heart swell and beat painfully in his chest. He focuses on making Gabriel feel amazing. On giving him as much pleasure as he possibly can.

Gabriel’s thighs twitch suddenly, his breaths labored. Lúcio recognizes the rhythm, the patterns. He removes his fingers, pats Gabriel twice on the thigh as a sign for him to get up. Slowly, Gabriel obliges, moving to the side. Lúcio catches his breath, sits up, and looks at Gabriel with dazed eyes.

Brown curls are drenched in sweat, sticking to his forehead. He’s still breathing heavily, one hand gliding over his cock. Lúcio wipes at his mouth and moves closer to Gabriel, crawling on his stomach until his face is right in front of Gabriel’s dick. “Close?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

All Gabriel can do is nod, precum leaking onto his fingers, head of his dick pulsing and throbbing with need. Gabriel presses his cock to Lúcio’s lips, covering the brown skin with precum.

Lúcio moans, eases forward and takes the head of Gabriel’s cock into his mouth. He sucks slowly at first, brown eyes looking up at Gabriel, transfixed by those red eyes. He takes more of him into his mouth, starts bobbing his head to match Gabriel’s strokes.

Gabriel moans again, frantic and desperate and Lúcio hums around his cock. He swirls his tongue around the head, presses his tongue against the slit. Does everything he knows Gabriel likes, everything he _loves._

Not even a moment later, Gabriel tenses, grunts, and comes with a low, deep moan. It sends shivers down Lúcio’s spine and makes his cock pulse with desire. He swallows as much cum as he can, savoring the bitter taste on his tongue, the warm feeling of it moving down his throat. He nearly comes himself.

Gabriel sits back on the bed, spent and blissful.

Lúcio wipes cum from his chin and lips, licking it off his fingers like it’s the most delicious treat in the world.

“ _Damn_ ,” Gabriel breathes, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. “That was…”

“Amazing?” Lúcio finishes, scooting closer to Gabriel on the bed. He rests his chin on Gabriel’s left thigh, fingers touching at the warm, sweaty skin.

Another rough laugh, Gabriel moving his hands to Lúcio’s hair, massaging his scalp. “Yeah,” he agrees. He runs a calloused thumb over brown lips, caresses warm skin and basks in the afterglow of an amazing orgasm. His eyes flicker to Lúcio’s cock, still hard. “Do you want me to—”

“I don’t want you to do _anything_ ,” Lúcio says, lifting his head off of Gabriel’s thigh. He crawls closer, fingers trailing up Gabriel’s stomach and chest. “I’m not through with you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so inexperienced with this kinda stuff, lmfao. I'm sorry. I don't know. I hope it... did... something for people. I know the title sucks but I honestly couldn't think of anything else.


End file.
